In a Magical Pickle
by LottaHandell90
Summary: AU. Will take place in DH time frame. Dil Pickles has always been the misunderstood eccentric. When he learns the truth at the age of 11, he must find a way to save the world he was born in and the world he grew up in from the dark forces 5 years later.
1. Chapter 1

*_Yeah, I'm doing it. AGU-HP Crossover Fic. Dates have been adjusted to fit HP world. All recognizable characters belong to Klasky-Csupo (AGU) and JK Rowling (HP).*_

_

* * *

_

July 1992:

He had always been different. Dylan Prescott Pickles was unlike any other boy his age. Unlike the other eleven-year-old boys, he believed in aliens and the Lochness Monster. Instead of playing football with the other boys, he spend his time trying to contact his alien brethren. He even believed that anything weird that happened to him was due to the aliens. For years now, he longed to meet and befriend them. His brother, Tommy, and overprotective mother, Dil worried about him daily, while Stu, the father and eccentric free-lance inventor encouraged his younger sons' strange beliefs, up to a point.

For twelve years now, the American-born Pickles have been living in Leeds, England, where they met most of their closest friends, also American expatriates. His uncle, Drew, and his family were the first to emigrate to the UK, two years prior. Chuckie Finster, Tommy's best friend, emigrated with his father, right after the death of his natural mother, and their other friends, the DeVille twins and their parents came around the same time. Stu and Didi and then seven-month-old Tommy were the last to emigrate to England, with Dil being the only British-born in the group (Kimi, the newest of the group and Chuckie's stepsister was Japanese-born). However, it did not mean that he gelled well with his British peers. Tommy was more successful with girls, Phil more successful with football fanatics. Lil more successful with sporty, yet girlie girls, Kimi more successful with the arty, independent girls. Heck, even Chuckie, the shy nerd, and Angelica, his vindictive and at times cruel cousin had better luck with friends. Dil had no luck at all.

Today, on the eve of his eleventh birthday, was no different.

"Get him!"

Dil was evading trouble, as usual. This time, he was the victim of two thirteen-year-old jock bullies.

"Get that little twerp! He'll pay!"

He kept running through the meadow, praying that he wouldn't get caught…

Unfortunately, a tall wooden fence kept him from reaching safety.

_All right, Dil. Guess you gotta climb it, eh?_

He tries to climb over the fence, but to no avail. One of his tormentors grabbed his foot and tried to pull him down to the ground.

"You gonna pay for that, you weird little twerp!"

Dil tried to evade his grasp, but alias, the other boy was stronger and Dil fell back on the ground.

"Let's get 'em!"

The bullies then proceeded to thump, strike, punch, thrash on the unfortunate Dil.

_Okay, my alien brethren. Now is a great time to save me._

He tried to fight back, as he kept wishing and wishing for the "aliens" to rescue him.

POOF!

The thrashing ceased, and the two bullies glance at each other. Both of them now had bright red hair.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" both big boys screamed.

"Let's get outta here!" they then ran away, leaving a battered up Dil on the ground.

_Score one for the aliens. _Dil smiled, weakly, as he slowly got up.

* * *

"Phillip, you cheater!"

Lil DeVille, clearly unhappy after Phil won the poker game, threw her cards on the table. "I-I give up! I bloody give up!"

"Calm down, Lillian." It was just a game," her twin, slouched in his chair said in a nonchalant tone.

"Calm down? You tell me to "calm down?"

The twins kept on bickering, and the rest of their friends, a worried Tommy, a freaked out Chuckie and a bored Kimi watched this spectacle.

Luckily, Stu came in the room.

"Hey, have you all seen Dil?" he wondered. "It's almost dinnertime."

The twins calmed themselves.

"You got me," shrugged Phil.

"I hope he's all right," Tommy then said.

At that moment, the front door opened and a bruised up Dil walked in the house.

"OH MY GOD!" Didi was distraught.

Here we go. The five friends sighed.

"Yow, Mum. You're hurting me!" Dil whined, as Didi tended to his wounds in the kitchen.

"Hold still! Dylan Prescott, what were you thinking?"

"Ow! I was just minding my business- hanging out at the park- trying-"

"Trying what, sweetie? Is it this alien rubbish?"

"Mum! They're real. I can feel it!"

"Dil, please!"

"Mum-"

"That's an end to it!"

Silence.

Didi finally finished with her nursing. "There. You're all better. Why don't you go ahead and get yourself ready for dinner. Tommy! Time to send your friends home!"

"But Mum-" Tommy started from the other room.

"Now!"

"We'll see you tomorrow," Chuckie then sighed.

"Java Lava Cafe?" Phil said.

"Yep," replied Tommy.

"You dunderhead!" hissed Lil. "We're having Dil's party over there, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Phil realized. "You don't have to be such a know-it-all, Lillian!"

"Shut up, Phillip!"

Kimi heaved a sigh. "We'll see you. Tommy, Dil."

They were out the door, and the brothers sat down in the living room.

"You all right, Dil?" Tommy inquired after his little brother.

"I'm cool, T. If it weren't for the aliens, I would have been a goner."

"Aliens, eh?"

Dil gave him a look.

The doorbell buzzed and Stu went to answer it.

"Deed! Drew, Charlotte and Angelica are here!"

The boys immediately groaned, loudly.

"So, Jonathan decided to call and tell me that he wasn't feeling well, you know, with the flu. I tell him that it's not acceptable. No, not acceptable at all. Not at Pickles Incorporated. I tell him, I don't care if you have to take multiple doses of that flu medicine. We have to crush the competition and we got to crush them now!"

Tommy and Dil could barely deal to cope with any more of their aunt Charlotte's ramblings. Fourteen-year-old Angelica sat there next to them, obviously about to fall asleep right there on the dining room table.

Drew was making a feeble attempt to bring light into the dinner conversation, possibly exacerbating their situation.

"Uh, that's a very nice story, Char," Didi said, as soon as Charlotte finished speaking. Dil could tell that she was obviously trying to be polite.

"It wasn't finished yet, Didi. And then Jonathan had the _audacity-"_

The Pickles children all sighed, collectively.

The doorbell rang.

Dil's ears perked up. Could it be- aliens?

"Is any one going to get that?" Angelica then tried to ask the adults.

They only wave at her dismissively.

"Ugh! You people are completely _hopeless," _Angelica rolled her eyes, as she headed to answer the door.

It turned out to be an elderly woman of about the same age as her grandparents, possibly a little younger. She wore her graying raven hair in a tight bun and also wore square-shaped eyeglasses on her nose. She peered, sternly at the young teenager who had answered the door. Above all, she wore strange and unfamiliar clothing (robes, probably) that instantly made a bad impression on the fashion-conscious Angelica Pickles.

"Yeah? What is it? We're trying to have dinner here."

"I daresay, bite your tongue, young lady!" the woman uttered. Evidently, she spoke with a slight Scottish lilt.

Angelica didn't seem fazed at this. "Can you make this quick? What, are you some kind of neighbour that my loser cousins managed to annoy?"

"If you must know, I am here for Dylan Pickles."

Angelica sighed heavily and then shouted toward the dining room. "Hey, Dil! Some weird lady wants to talk to you!"

"The aliens are here?" Dil echoed from the other room. He then ran toward Angelica and the strange woman.

"Dylan?" the woman was now talking to Dil. "I'm sure that you must be confused to why I am here tonight, but I assure you I will clear up any confusion before I leave here."

"Are you from outer space?" Dil then asked of her.

The woman stared at him. "Are your parents home?"

"Y-yeah. They're home, and so are my aunt and uncle."

Dinner had already been put away, introductions made, and the grown-ups, as well as the three Pickles kids gathered in the living room to find out the strange woman's explanation of her arrival.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. Mr. and Mrs. Pickles, I believe there is something you need to know about Dylan."

"Minerva? Strange name for an alien," Dil muttered to his brother.

"Just shut up and listen," Angelica hissed at her cousin.

"W-what about Dil?" Stu then uttered.

"Perhaps this will answer your question, Mr. Pickles," Minerva fished out an envelope.

Stu, with shaking hands, took it, and opened it.

"Come here, Dil," Stu motioned at his youngest son.

Dil obeyed and read out the contents of the letter out aloud.

_ Dear Mr. Pickles,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Complete silence. Tommy and Angelica exchanged nervous looks. Stu and Didi looked like they were going to vomit. Drew and Charlotte were simply flabbergasted.

"So-" Dil broke the silence. "You're not an alien from outer space?"

"No, Dylan."

"_That's _what you ask her?" Angelica blurts out.

"Angelica!" Drew hissed urgently.

"Are you trying to say that Dil's a _wizard?" _Tommy then asked.

McGonagall was not fazed. "Precisely, young man."

"B-but that's impossible! Witches and wizards don't even exist!"

"Apparently, they do!" Angelica snapped at him.

"How is he a _wizard?" _Tommy continued. "We're not wizards or witches ourselves!"

"Well, to answer that, Thomas- is it? Your brother is a Muggleborn wizard, that is- a magical being born to non-magical beings."

"Muggle? So, Tommy, Angelica, Mum, Dad, Charlotte and Drew are called "Muggles?" Dil said.

"Yes."

"How is it possible? If I'm the only magical being in my family?"

"Ah, there is a possibility that you might have had an ancestor or two that was a Squib, that is a non-magical being born to a wizarding family."

"O-kay. So, why did I get admitted to this- uh magic school?"

"After the birth of each magical child, a magic quill takes note of each occurrence, even that of Muggleborns. So, you were admitted at birth."

"Okay. Next question!" Angelica raised her hand. "Is only Dil going to this school?"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed at the question. "To answer that Miss. Pickles, yes. Hogwarts is _only _for those gifted with magic. I'm afraid, to the average Muggle, Hogwarts is merely- ruins."

"Okay, whatever," Angelica waved her hand. "Maybe he'll have better luck making friends there."

Dil ignored Angelica's words, as he then listened on about this strange, new world that he never knew. It was a world, much more impressive than any foreign, alien planet he had heard of. Now, he had a reasoning to all the weird occurrences that had happened in his life, including that of the incident with the bullies and also when he was younger, he managed to inexplicably cause Angelica to be trapped on the roof of her house, when she was ridiculing him one day.

After McGonagall's explanation, Dil only asked, "So- what now?"

"I must be off," she said. "It has been a long day. Tomorrow, I will send Hagrid, our gamekeeper, to come help you get your supplies at Diagon Alley-"

"What? It's Dil's birthday tomorrow! We're having a party at the Java Lava Cafe tomorrow!" Tommy then cried.

"It's alright, T. I wanna do this."

"Do what?"

"You know, go to Hogwarts."

"You sure about this, bro?"

Dil nodded. "I'm up for the challenge."

* * *

1 September 1992

It was hard to say goodbye. Dil never thought that he'd be standing there at King's Cross Station, leaving to go away to school. Away from his friends. Away from his family. Away from Tommy. It had been a month and then some since he found out the truth about himself, and he still couldn't believe it. A kid that believed in aliens and the Lochness Monster, walked backwards, wore a sherpa hat and spoke seven different languages was a _wizard? _Hopefully, he'll have better luck at this school than at the primary school. Maybe he'll make a friend or two.

He stared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, not knowing how in the world he was going to get to platform nine-and-three-quarters.

He then looked around to see a girl of about his own age, rush toward him, in a scared, flustered manner. Her long raven hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she wore dark robes. She must be going to school too. Dil's eyes widened, as the girl keeled over, just as someone with a luggage cart was about to smash her over.

"Watch out!" Dil ran toward her and pushed her out of the way.

"W-what? Who?"

Dil carefully stood her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks. Where's my luggage?"

As if things weren't complicated enough, another girl around his age came over with her own luggage cart. She had long wavy blonde hair, and wore an unconventional dress. Is she wearing radish earrings?

"Is everything all right here?" she asked in a dreamy-like voice.

"Uh-we're good, I guess," Dil was increasingly confused.

"I have to get my luggage," the other girl muttered, holding her head.

"So, do you know where Platform nine-and-three-quarters is?" Dil then asked the blonde.

"Eh? Nine-and-three-quarters, you say?"

"Y-yeah?" Dil was slightly embarrassed.

"Well-"

The girl was about to explain, when the raven-haired girl, with her luggage cart rushed toward the barrier and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Dil then gasped. How did that happen?

"Does that answer your question?" the blonde smiled.

Dil only shrugged.

"The name's Luna Lovegood. And you?"

"Dil Pickles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dil. Shall we go together?"

"Go? At that barrier?"

"Yes. Come on. It's not going to hurt you."

"Okay, I suppose."

"One…two…three. Go!"

The two ran toward the barrier. Dil shut his eyes, as he ran.

_Sayanara, I guess._

"Dil!" he heard Luna's voice.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes, and was finally at his designated platform.

Three older kids wearing their school robes with green and silver ties shoved past them.

"Out of the way, losers!" the clear leader, an arrogant pale blond boy hissed at them.

Oh great. A male version of Angelica.

They loaded the train, called the Hogwarts Express, along with the raven-haired girl, who didn't even speak to them.

"Is there no compartment that is free?" Dil sighed, as the three kept looking for a compartment.

"Here's one!" Luna waved the two over.

Unfortunately a young girl with curly dark brown hair was already in there, reading.

She looks up, rolls her eyes, and went back to reading.

They were silent as the train started to move.

"So- are you all starting here too?" Dil then managed to ask his companions.

"I am," Luna replied. "I'd fancy to get sorted in Ravenclaw."

Dil nodded. He'd already knew a little bit of the four houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin).

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get sorted in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Maybe Hufflepuff. I don't think I'd fit in Slytherin. I heard it's too evil."

The curly brunette snorted.

"Why speculate? The Sorting Hat knows all," she uttered in a sarcastic tone.

"There's a hat?" Dil raised an eyebrow.

The girl sighed, heavily. "Don't know why…wasting time…rather eat glass."

"A-are you Muggleborn?" the raven-haired girl piped up.

"Yeah. I am. Are all of you from wizarding families?"

"I'm a Muggleborn too," the raven haired girl replied.

"_Pureblood, _unfortunately," the brunette answered.

"Half-blood," replied Luna. "I have one Muggle grandmother, on my mother's side."

Dil nodded at this. "Diversity. I like it."

The brunette stared at him. "What?"

Dil shrugged. "I dunno. I like diversity."

"Yeah? That's nice. Too bad there's not a lot of people like you in this world."

"Yeah, Miss. Cynical?"

"Well, yeah! So, how'd you end up here?"

"The deputy headmistress lady came to our house and told me and the family that I'm a wizard. It's weird, because I always believed that aliens were behind the weird occurrences that have happened."

The girl started laughing. "Aliens? What a riot!"

Dil shrugged again. "Well, it's true."

"You're okay, Dil Pickles. The name's Darlyne Montague. It's a stupid name, but I digress."

"I'm Katia Turner," the raven haired girl piped up.

"So where do you wanna get Sorted?" Dil then asked the two other girls. Luna leaned in to hear their answers.

"Ravenclaw, I guess," Katia shrugged.

"Not Slytherin," Darlyne shook her head. "My entire family's been in that house and they're a bunch of jerks, so- either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? A pureblood like you?" Katia's eyes widened. "You would risk the disapproval of your family? I've heard that-"

"Who cares? Gryffindor all the way!"

A half hour then passed and Dil didn't say anything more. He missed Tommy. And Chuckie. And the twins. And Kimi. And Susie. Heck, he even missed Angelica!

"Dil, are you okay?" Luna wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little homesick."

"Homesick? We're not even at school yet!" Darlyne exclaimed.

Dil shrugged. "I've never been away from home before, and I've never been able to make friends before-"

"We can be your friends, Dil," Luna assured.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can be friends, I guess," Darlyne said. Katia nodded quietly in agreement.

"Okay, but what if we're all separated by house or-"

"It won't be a problem," Luna said. "We'll still be friends, no matter what house we're in, no matter what anyone else says, no matter what obstacles come our way. We'll be friends."

"I can live with that."

"Me too."

"Ditto."


	2. Chapter 2

July 1997- Dil POV

It had been five years and Luna upheld her promise. Dil Pickles, a strange kid in a new, unfamiliar school was grateful for Luna's loyalty. Katia and Darlyne, when they could, were also faithful friends to Dil. Unfortunately, they were destined to be in separate houses. Luna and Katia, as expected, were sorted into Ravenclaw. They remained loners for the most part, although Luna continued to hang out with Dil throughout their time at school. Dil could even call her his best friend, both having in common of being ridiculed by the Slytherins and other "popular" kids and their eccentric, yet calm and easygoing personalities.

Dil, in turn, was sorted into Gryffindor, a relative surprise for him. He hadn't expected to be sorted into the house best known for its bravery and fame for educating those on the side of the Good. He managed to fit in with most of his housemates, including that of Colin Creevey, another Muggleborn, with whom he was closest to along with his own little brother Dennis. However, unlike Colin, Dil didn't follow Harry Potter (the Chosen One) around like a paparazzi. Dil had been Colin at the age of nine, only with Tommy (the young movie director).

Unfortunately for Darlyne, she was sorted into Slytherin ("bloody hat doesn't know anything about me"). For five years straight, she resented the sorting and therefore refused to associate herself with any of her housemates, which led her to be a different type of loner. Darlyne could care less.

Still, the four were still friendly to each other and even dared to hang out together at Hogsmeade, once they were third years. Dil would often try to get Colin to give up the paparazzi act and come along.

For the most part, Dil enjoyed his classes, counting Transfiguration (with Minerva McGonagall), Charms (with Filius Flitwick), Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (well, only in second year with Remus Lupin) as his favourites. He couldn't say the same about Potions though, as he was one of the unfortunate Gryffindors always bullied by Professor Severus Snape. Darlyne, in turn, constantly back-chatted and always found an opportunity to disrespect her Head of House, possibly the only thing enjoyable about the class.

As the years went by, Dil and his friends were increasingly in danger. Fourth year had brought upon drastic changes in Dil and Luna's life. Not even the events that had transpired prior trumped this. The latest DADA teacher, the vicious Ministry bureaucrat Dolores Umbridge (Toad-face was Darlyne's nickname for her) was threatening the very safety of their surroundings and above all she was an incompetent teacher who only taught what was in the "curriculum." Dil and Luna along with the Creeveys, put their bravery to the test by joining the student rebellion led by the Chosen One himself. Darlyne had to remain "neutral" due to her status and Katia was fearful of the consequences, but both were supportive of their friends.

Top that with an onimous fifth year, with Snape taking over DADA duties and then having the audacity to murder the wise Headmaster Albus Dumbledore toward the end of the school year. Now, thanks to him, Hogwarts would be closed, with McGonagall and many of the other faculty and staff in hiding.

Where did it lead Dil?

Back at home, with his increasingly difficult mum, oblivious dad, and fed up Tommy.

"Yo, Dil!"

Dil was broken from his trance. As usual, he was sitting upon the roof of his house, just thinking.

Phil DeVille climbed up on the roof and sat down next to his friend. At seventeen, Phil was now a grunge-head, with the long messy hair, ripped jeans and loose t-shirt that occassionly read obscene quips, a new fashion trend of his which intensely angered his increasingly uptight sister. Dil, in turn hadn't changed much in five years, aside from his voice changing and his red-orange hair growing down to his shoulders. He was still wearing the sherpa hat and eccentric clothing, in both worlds, and still believed that he would meet his alien brethren someday.

"You okay, mate?" Phil asked of the younger boy.

"I guess," Dil replies, with a shrug. "Are Mum and Dad out?"

"Yeah. They went out earlier for some kind of inventor's convention."

"Good."

Silence. Dil stared up at the stars.

"It's been a month, Dil. I know- that it's tough a-and you really enjoyed being there, you know?"

"Yeah, Phil. I know."

"Then get out of this funk, okay? You couldn't have foreseen it-"

"What? The school shutting down? Not knowing where any of my friends are? Living with the fact that my Potions professor _killed _the only man- who could have protected us from You-Know-Who until Harry defeats him for good?"

Phil shrugged. "Look, mate. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Phil. Um- you going out with Kimi tonight?"

"Yep. It's _date night."_

"Heh. Good luck."

"I need it! I suck at this date stuff!"

"Face it, once you get a girlfriend, it isn't an acceptable excuse anymore."

"Geez! What do you know? You don't have one to begin with."

"Hey, it's only common sense."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you later. You up for Java Lava Cafe tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Later, Dil."

"Bye, Phil."

Phil was gone, and Dil was alone again with his thoughts. The wizarding world was at war, and what was he doing anyway? Sitting. Like a log.

"Heidi-ho! Where in the hell are you, Phillip DeVille?" Kimi's voice echoed from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Bloody hell, Kim, give me a second!"

"Hurry up, we'll be late!"

"Okay!"

He then heard them leave out the front door.

Dil had to laugh. There was no way he could have foreseen Phil and Kimi ending up together. They were complete opposites, Phil with his at times immature and crass laidbackness and Kimi with her uptight, yet independent attitude on life. One year and a half and counting. Heck, if they were able to get together, then Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the Phil and Kimi of Hogwarts would too. He and the Creeveys were placing bets on when the two would stop jumping around the bush and get together.

His wizarding friends then occupied his thoughts once again. A week from tomorrow was to be Harry's birthday, which worried him more. He would be seventeen, an adult in the wizarding world, and he would have to move away from his guardians to an Order safe house most likely at the Weasleys. And Luna…

Dil shut his eyes and bowed his head as he thought about the letter she had sent him, not too long ago, explaining that she and her father wouldn't be able to attend his birthday party at Java Lava Cafe Friday. She hadn't given a reason, but Dil knew that she and her dad were at risk, since Xenophilius had publicly supported Harry in the _Quibbler. _So, due to that information, Dil had simply sent back a cheerful owl saying that he understood and for them to be careful, no matter how painful it felt to not have her, the only person who truly understood him, here.

"DIL!" Didi's voice called from downstairs. "Get ready! We're going over to Drew and Charlotte's for dinner!"

Dil groaned. _Oh Merlin. Why now? _

Charlotte's insessent babbling about work, Drew's nervous conversation with Stu and Didi, and Angelica and Tommy's obvious absence made the dinner worse for Dil.

"_Where _is Tommy?" Didi finally demanded of the others around her, particularly Stu and Dil.

"He said he'd be here," Stu shrugged. "He's on a date with Lil, I believe."

"A date doesn't take three hours!" Didi was getting more apprehensive. "How aggravating!"

"Maybe he lost track of the time," Drew only said. "Let's go to the living room, shall we?"

The phone rings, and Charlotte rapidly got up.

"Oh, that'll be Jonathan!" she runs off to answer it.

Drew sighed heavily as he led the other Pickles to the living room.

"So… Angelica didn't join us for dinner?" Dil then said.

"She had prior plans."

Lucky her.

"Dil, you didn't have plans?" Drew then asked of Dil. "I thought your friend from school was coming for your birthday on Friday."

Dil stared at his feet. "There was a change of plans."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's too unfortunate, really," Didi then added. "We only just found out last night. However, they have their own lives and I shouldn't judge them on that."

Dil sighed heavily. _You don't get it Mum, you STILL don't get it._

He turned toward Stu. "Can we go home now, Dad?"

"What's up, Dil? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I- just want to go home."

"Dil," Didi was now talking to him again. "Unless you're feeling unwell, you're not going anywhere. Now, let's not make Drew uncomfortable-"

"Like he isn't already! Charlotte's on the phone and Angelica is out having a life! Can we _please _go home now?"

Didi was taken aback. "Very well, Dil. It seems like you are exhausted, for its been quite a long week. We'll see you tomorrow, Drew."

The three didn't say one word to each other as they left for their own home. Once they arrived home, it was darker out and Dil only muttered that he was going to bed.

He lay in bed as Tommy arrived home a half hour later and exchanged a few fighting words with Stu and Didi, mostly Didi.

"_What is your damn problem, Mum, that you can't let me have my own life?"_

_ "If you actually kept your word about coming to dinner tonight, we wouldn't even be having this conversation-"_

_ "You're talking in circles as usual. I had told you that I was having dinner with Lil tonight. You never listen to anything I say, do you Mum?"_

_ "This conversation is over, Thomas Malcolm!"_

_ "Fine! Screw this! Screw everything!"_

Dil sighed and hoped that wherever they were, his friends would be all right.

* * *

Luna POV

Dawn had already broke on Thursday morning. Roosters crowed from the near distance in the Ottery St. Catchpole countryside. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Luna Lovegood was already awake, cooking breakfast.

Screech! Screech!

An owl flew in from the open window and dropped today's _Daily Prophet_ on the kitchen counter. Luna skimmed through with a concerned eye as she waited for breakfast to finish cooking. She quickly put it away as soon as the toast and eggs were ready to be served.

"Daddy!" she called up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ah, is it?" Xenophillius comes downstairs, dressed up in one of his favourite waistcoats. "What sort of feast have you prepared for us this morning?"

Luna laughs. "It's only eggs and toast, Daddy. I have a busy day planned for today."

"Really? You're considering Dil's party?"

"No. But I do have to send his present to him."

"Ah, yes. How could I not forget that painting that you have been working on for the last month?"

"Come on Dad. It has to be perfect for Dil. You only turn sixteen once."

"I thought that Muggle tradition only happens for the girls?" Xeno raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but Dil's still a year away from adulthood."

"Ah! Of course."

The two ate their breakfast in silence. Voldemort was edging closer to taking over the Ministry and there have been whispers that the Muggle-borns would have to be registered with the overtaken Ministry and who knows what would happen next? Nothing good, most likely. Dil, Katia, the Creeveys, Hermione Granger and many other Muggle-borns and Potter supporters were living endangered lives right now.

"Dad? We should talk."

Xeno glanced at his daughter worriedly. "Talk?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had prepared myself-"

"Not _that _talk, Daddy."

"Oh, well, all right then. Is this about not going to Dil's birthday?"

"Partly. I read the _Prophet. _You-Know-Who is planning to take over the Ministry, and I'm concerned for Dil. I mean, he probably has no clue to what is happening here."

"Well, due to that mother of his, I could see why-"

"_Dad!"_

Luna couldn't help but remember two Christmases ago, when she and her dad went over to the Pickles' house. Stu and Xeno hit it off and Tommy and his friends seemed to get along with them great, but Didi was another story. The uptight, overprotective Didi seemed to view Xeno and Luna as oddities, and probably was distrustful of them. In fact, Didi felt like that toward all of Dil's friends from Hogwarts. The awkwardness of that Christmas led Dil to confide in Luna of the fact that if he was not her son, she would treat him the same way and that she would never understand him.

"Anyway, Dad. I should just go to Leeds- to warn Dil."

"Luna-bug, wouldn't we be endangering Dil and his family if you went? Besides, you could send him a message with his present."

"True. Yet, even if he were to know, what about his parents? Tommy? His other friends and family? If a few Death Eaters were to infiltrate their neighbourhood, they wouldn't know what to do. They ought to move away temporarily, at least until You-Know-Who is ultimately defeated."

"Hmm, you make a good point. However, there is nothing we can do about it."

"Is there, Dad?"

Silence.

"Perhaps, we could help them. It would make me feel better if Dil and his family and friends were somewhere safe."

"Yes, but remember there is a war going on. _I_ would feel better if we both just stay here. If we were to leave here and show ourselves, especially if You-Know-Who is successful, they could throw me into Azkaban, kidnap you, or worse. I've taken so many risks already."

Luna nods at this. "Well, I'd better get Dil's present ready to be sent. We have wrapping paper, correct?"

"Yes, It's in the storage shed. I'll be upstairs, if you need me."

"All right, Dad."

Xeno returns back upstairs, and Luna sighed heavily. She then walked toward the living room/studio where her painting of her and Dil at an alien gathering was situated on an easel. The painting itself, was not too big or too small; it was just the right size to send it all the way to Leeds. Dil, himself, had not seen the painting in either of it stages of completion; Luna wanted it to be a surprise.

"Beautiful," she muses. "Very Dil."

She felt the painting to make sure it was dry enough to pack. Sure enough, it was. Luna then whipped out her wand.

"_Vingardium leviosa!" _she uttered in a calm voice. The painting eased up off the easel. Smiling, she closed up the easel, and walked outside to the backyard, with the painting floating carefully near her and the easel carried under her arm toward the storage shed. Muttering another spell, she eased the painting back on the easel, and went in the storage shed.

Soon enough, she carefully wrapped up the painting using the parchment paper found in the shed.

Many thoughts went through her mind mostly consisting of Dil and even that of Darlyne and Katia, as her trusty owl Mystic flew away with Dil's package. In fact, she had only heard from Dil, Neville, and the Creeveys out of the few friends she had. Their other friends either couldn't contact them due to them being closely associated to either Harry or Voldemort. And Katia? Both Luna and Dil have not heard from her even once, since they last saw her in _December_. Even Darlyne, who was closest to Katia hasn't been in contact with her. Here and there, Luna would think about Katia and her mysterious disppearence and withdrawal from school, even discussing it with Dil, who was just as clueless as she was.

"Tired," Luna finally utters, now staring up at the sky. "I'll go inside now."

* * *

Darlyne POV

_I wonder how that lady in the tower felt._

Darlyne, older and wiser now (well, she wasn't exactly wiser, but she was definitely older), sat upstairs in her room brooding and staring out the window. Being a pure-blood was lonely.

She began by scribbling her thoughts down in her journal. Scribbling in her journal seemed to be her only hobby nowadays, especially since Hogwarts, the only place she considered home, was shut down this past June. Darlyne's out of uniform wardrobe became dark, like her mood, and she wore her long curly dark brown hair down, no longer tied up as it was when she was much much younger.

She could still remember everything from June. Dil and Luna, usually so opimistic, seemed to think the worst. And Darlyne? She was angry. Angry at her parents. Angry at Voldemort. Angry at Dumbledore for being murdered. Angry at Snape for being the one to murder him. Angry at that spoiled brat Draco Malfoy for giving in to Voldemort's demands and then chickening out like the coward he was. That was just it. Cowards. All of them. And she was one of those sorry Slytherins.

Five years of Hogwarts had taught her much more than the school would ever hope to. They had taught her who to trust and who to watch out for, choosing her friends and enemies based on attitude and true self, rather than blood status. Many of her housemates had shunned her, yes, but only a select few sympathized with her and had told her they wished they would be brave like her and stood up to what was right. Darlyne appreciated the rogue Slytherins, but continued to be unpopular and also a disappointment in the eyes of her long-time Head of House.

"_Coward!" _she spat at the mere thought of him.

She shut her journal, flustered, and put her head down on her desk.

The black owl rasped impatiently in its cage.

"Shut up, Burton! I'll get you out. Just hold on, will you?"

Rasp!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bloody owl."

Shaking her head, Darlyne walked across her spacious room and muttered a spell, letting Burton out of the cage. With the realization that he had been freed, Burton flew, shaking his feathers excitedly, around the room.

"All right, all right. Down boy!"

Burton landed on Darlyne's arm, nipping at it gently.

"Okay, little fella. I'll let you out for an hour. Mr. and Mrs. Cruel and Unusual will be back here in that amount of time maybe two hours. So, go on, and don't…be…late. You think you could do that?"

The owl replied in the affirmative.

Darlyne goes to the window and opened it. "Alright, Burton. Be back here in _one hour."_

The owl chirped happily, as she let him fly out the window and into the setting sun.

"Freedom. Must be nice, eh little fella?"

The hour flew by, as Darlyne continued her journal writing.

The door burst open. A timid little house-elf slipped in the room.

"Ms. Darlyne Montague. I's Dobby."

"Dobby? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts!"

"I know. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"You're not- bad. Just- why are you here?"

"Dobby wishes to help Miss. Darlyne Montague. Dobby knows Miss. Darlyne Montague is a good, sweet, kind person. Dobby has seen this whilst at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm not sweet. Or kind. But I'm not like those ignorant bastards who just abuse you guys like you don't have any feelings or anything."

Dobby burst into tears. "Dobby is grateful to you forever, Miss. Darlyne Montague! This is why Dobby wants to help you."

"Eh? Help me?"

"You want to leave here Miss. Darlyne Montague and help Harry Potter."

"Uh, sure. I'd do anything to defeat You-Know-Who. So, why'd you run away?"

"I's had to run away from Hogwarts, Miss. Darlyne Montague. They are planning on- taking over."

"The Death Eaters?"

Dobby whimpered, and nodded.

"Not if I can help it! Not my only bloody home!"

"You can not go to Hogwarts, Miss. Darlyne Montague! It's too dangerous!"

"So? You think a little danger is going to stop me, Darlyne Montague?"

Dobby whimpered again, his big green eyes saddened.

"Oh Merlin! Why give me the sad eyes? Can't I at least go find my friends? Dil, Luna and Katia?"

"DARLYNE CASSIOPEIA!" a woman's voice bellowed through the house.

"Crap! That's my so-called "mum."

Dobby starts whimpering.

"Dobby, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are to hide in this closet here, and stay there until I say otherwise. You think you can do that?"

"Yes, Miss. Darlyne Montague! Yes!" Dobby nods, enthasiatically.

"Go hide in the closet, and _be quiet!"_

Dobby obeys and Darlyne quickly shut the closet door.

Marina Montague, an austere blonde woman of forty something was standing at the foot of the staircase, glowering at her daughter. Obviously, trouble was brewing.

"Darlyne Cassiopeia, I thought I had told you _not _to wear that monstrosity."

_You're the bloody monstrosity. _Darlyne wanted to say.

"It's just clothes, _Mother."_

Marina's eyes narrowed. "Go upstairs and change into something _more appropriate. _We are expecting guests."

"Oh wonderful. Who is it _this _time, Mother? Parkinson? Nott? _Malfoy?"_

"Enough with the sarcasm, Darlyne Cassiopeia, and _change!"_

Darlyne rolled her eyes a little. "Yes, _Your Highness."_

She then strode right back upstairs. The nerve of that woman! And _she _called herself a mother! Dictator, is more like it. Darlyne, fury boiling inside of her, picked up her pillow and threw it across the room. Burton, who had returned from his adventure in the outside world, made a nervous noise, obviously concerned and afraid for his mistress.

"I'm alright, Burton. Relax," she coaxed the owl to calm down.

"Miss. Darlyne Montague?" Dobby muttered from the closet.

Damn! She'd forgotten about that house-elf!

"Dobby, I told you to be quiet. My so-called mother is here, and that stupid father of mine is bound to be back here at any moment," her voice darkened with every word.

"I's sorry, Miss. Darlyne Montague! Dobby's completely forgotten orders!" She then heard him bang his head on a wall. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, stop now!"

Dobby uttered a whimper.

"Darlyne! You had better be changing!" her mother's shrill voice shouted from downstairs.

"You hear what I have to put up with?"

Dobby whimpered again.

"I's understand your situation, Miss. Darlyne Montague. Before I's freed by Harry Potter, I's in a much worse situation."

Darlyne nodded, thinking of a time when Dobby was trapped in slavery in Malfoy Manor, subjugated to emotional and physical abuse from that coward Lucius Malfoy.

"Just stay in the closet, Dobby," she then commanded in a softer voice. "I have to go subjugate myself to maltreatment of my own of my so called _parents."_

Dinner that night was worse than watching paint dry, in Darlyne's humble opinion. Fuel added to the fire, Darlyne was forced to wear a classy, bright coloured dress, that made her look like the boring generic pure-blood witch. Tonight's guests would consist of Eduardus and Carolina Montague, Darlyne's aunt and uncle and the parents of Slytherin housemate, also cousin Graham. Her own patronizing father, Caius was the oldest of the Montague heirs, and never ceased to remind Darlyne of the constant disappointment of not having a son to follow him.

She was now glaring daggers at him now, while he was conversing with Eduardus, most likely of Death Eater matters. Her eyes narrowed. Of course they would be Death Eaters, the ignorant, pretentious bastards! Just like Malfoy and his louse of a father. Just like Snape. Just like all of those cowards, only happy to join any cause, dedicated to ridding the world of all Muggle-borns and letting purebloods rule over all.

Despicable! she wanted to hiss. The anger kept festering up inside her, as the meal lingered on.

Bang!

"May I be excused? I am finished."

The adults were glaring at her now. The house-elves serving dinner stared at her shocked.

"Control that daughter of yours, Marina!" Carolina hissed across to her sister-in-law.

"Why don't you shut up, _Auntie! _I have been trapped here in this hell of a _home_ since June! Seventeen years I've been trapped, while in the outside world, there is a war going on caused by the likes of _you! _Why don't you actually open your eyes and see that you are destroying your country?"

"Out of our sight, you deplorable girl!" her father bellowed at her.

Darlyne got up and drew her wand. "Why don't you make me?"

Carolina faints, so Eduardus and Marina both helped her upstairs. In turn both Caius and Darlyne now drew wands at each other.

"CRUCIO!"

The Cruciatus Curse that she was unfortunately used to, overtook her physically, but didn't weaken her spirit. In fact, the curse only made her angrier.

After Darlyne managed to get up from the floor, Caius raised his wand at her again.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Darlyne shrieked. Caius' wand flew right to her.

"You ungrateful, despicable little wench-"

"Come and get me now, coward!" Darlyne backed toward the doorway. Apparently, she no longer cared what any of her family thought.

Caius marched toward her and started to lunge at her…

"STUPEFY!"

Her father was instantly blown toward the dining room table, crashing all the plates and silverware.

"CAIUS!" her mother's voice shrieked throughout the house. Darlyne instantly sped up the stairs.

"Dobby, Burton, we're going!" she hurridly packed all of her important items into her old school trunk.

"Miss. D-Darlyne Montague, yous running away?" Dobby came out of the closet.

"You bloody bet! _Accio _my broom!"

A broomstick immediately flew in from the window.

"Dobby, push my trunk out the window."

Dobby whimpered.

"Just trust me and do it."

"Yes, Miss. Darlyne Montague."

While, Dobby pushed the trunk out the window, Darlyne tried to get Burton in his cage.

"You are not making this easier, Burton!" she snapped. "Get in the bloody cage! You'll be let out sooner, if you would just get in, okay?"

The owl rasped, as he reluctantly obeyed.

"I's must leave you, Darlyne Montague," Dobby then said. "You's now free to find your friends."

"Dobby-"

Before she could say anything, the house-elf disappeared with a POP.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Burton."

The door flew open, to reveal a crazed Marina.

"YOU BRAT!"

"STUPEFY!" Darlyne raised her wand at her mother.

After a series of screams and curses, Darlyne managed to fly out of her window, holding on for her and Burton's dear life.

After landing safely on the ground, she collected her trunk, and she ran, and ran.

"We're off to Leeds, little fella," Darlyne then gently told her owl.


	3. Chapter 3

25 July 1997- Tommy/Dil POV

"Phil, would you stop screwing around and actually _help?" _Lil's voice echoed throughout the Java Lava Cafe, as she carried some party gear from the backroom.

"I _am _helping!" Phil, who was lounging by the Cyber area, looked up from his _FourFourTwo _magazine.

"No! You are sitting on your arse, reading your _football _magazine!"

"Well, if you're going have that attitude with me…"

"Guys, cut it out, will you?" Kimi rolled her eyes. "This is Dil's birthday, and he needs to have the most perfect party ever and that includes ceasing the fighting."

The twins then walked off to the backroom.

"Well, _excuse _me for living."

"Geez, Kim. Lighten up."

"No. Just- go do something useful," Kimi was now covering her face with her hand, sighing heavily. She then returned to her work at the counter with Chuckie, who was just shaking his head at the previous scene.

Tommy came over to the counter and sat down, gloomily.

"So, how's Dil?" Chuckie managed to ask him.

"He's alright, I guess," Tommy shrugged. "He seemed really pleased when he got Luna's present yesterday."

"He's still playing with that?" Phil returned in the room, with some grocery bags containing potato crisps.

"It's _not _a toy, Phillip!" Lil cried, coming in with the soda drinks. "It's a _painting _to _look at _and _admire."_

_ "_Why do you get so much pleasure out of correcting me, Lillian?"

"Because somebody has to-"

"Well, anyway, I hope Dil'll be okay," Chuckie said. "He really hasn't been the same since-"

"Yeah, I know," Tommy then massaged his head.

"Hey, everybody!" Susie Carmichael arrived in the cafe with a boombox and accompanying CDs. "I got the tunes. Let's get this party started!"

"Not yet, Suz," Kimi waved a hand at her. "The birthday boy's not here yet."

"Yeah," Betty DeVille, who had just came in from the backroom said. "Where is Dil?"

"He'll be here, Ma," Phil answered. "Stu's dropping him off in a couple minutes."

"I hope Dil likes the party," Chas Finster added. "I got the Java Lava all cleaned up for him."

"He'll like it, Dad," Kimi assured. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

_Hallo Dil. I hope you enjoy your present. Hopefully the nargles didn't take it before it got to you._

_ Until later,_

_ Luna x_

Dil read the small note from Luna, over and over again, as he rode to Java Lava Cafe. It was already a nice day out, with the sun shining. It was like nothing bad was going to happen. But Dil knew not to be deceived.

"Hey, you okay Dil?" Stu spoke.

"Yeah, I'm good, Dad."

There was silence, as Stu parked the car in front of the cafe, downtown. Dil, in turn, stuffed Luna's note in his satchel, where his wand was also located. It didn't hurt to be safe, especially now.

"Have fun, son," he said to his younger son, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Just enjoy yourself just for this one day, all right?"

"Okay. Thanks for the ride, Dad," Dil gave a small smile, as he got out of the car and walked in Java Lava Cafe.

"Dilly Boy!" Phil ran up to him.

Dil was too busy observing his surroundings to scold Phil. The banner reading HAPPY 16TH DIL! grabbed his attention first. Snacks and drinks were all situated on two cafe tables that have been put together with a cloth on top. Betty, Chas, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Susie all greeted him happily and expressed their "happy birthdays."

"How's it feel to be sixteen, Dil?" Susie then asked, as the friends all danced to obnoxious pop music.

"Nothing special," he shrugged in response. "I still feel the same."

"Well, that tends to happen," Susie smiles. "But as you get older, you'll start to _really _feel a year older."

"But you're what- nineteen?"

"Don't push it, Dylan."

"Dil!" Phil then approached him. The two friends slap palms. "How's it, mate?"

"It's good. We gonna have some cake or what? Providing there is a cake?"

"Keep your shorts on, my wizard chum. Kimi's bringing the sucker out in just a minute."

Just at that moment, Kimi emerged from the back room, rolling a cart with a big cake with green frosting all over. There was sixteen lit candles carefully situated on, and Happy birthday, Dil! was written in excited violet text across the top of the green-coloured cake. UFOs, magic wands, and an alien's head decorated the cake.

"Whoa. Kimi, you made this?" Dil was both excited and nervous.

Kimi threw a glare at her youngest friend. "No. Phil and Lil made this with a little help from Howard."

Dil sighed in relief. "Well, thank Merlin! So, we gonna eat or what?"

His friends laughed. "Dil, you gotta blow out the candles first!" Tommy said.

"All right, all right!"

After a bad (except for Susie) reenactment of the birthday song, Dil finally blew out the candles. Little did his friends knew that he made an important birthday wish.

_I hope to Merlin that those horcruxes are found and Voldemort and his cronies are defeated for good so we can all live in peace. That is my birthday wish._

"Yeah!" Dil then broke out of his thought process and heard his brother and friends cheer.

"Let's eat!" Phil then cried, excitedly.

With Susie's boombox blasting, the friends chatted and danced animatedly. Betty and Chas were at the counter supervising and also sharing laughs with the kids. It was like life was normal. Normal for them anyway. Dil felt a pang of pain for his other friends, particularly Harry, who would have to spend his special birthday, on the run.

The door to the cafe opened and in came Angelica.

"Just when I thought things were going so well," muttered Phil.

Lil nudged him, as Angelica walked toward her youngest cousin.

"Happy sixteenth," she said, in a somewhat good natured voice. "Just two years away from freedom."

"One year," corrected Dil.

"Meh. Who has to know differences? Point is, happy birthday cuz."

She embraced him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Angelica Pickles?" Phil demanded.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Can't I wish my cousin a happy birthday? Geez, DeVille, live a little."

"Okay, _there's _the Angelica we love to hate."

"Ha, ha. Just so you know. I'm not here for long."

"Why? You got a date or something?" Dil asked.

"Maybe."

"Ooh!"

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Phil quipped.

"None of your business, DeVille."

"Aw, come on, Ange! Tell us!"

"No, no, it's _way _too soon!"

"Please!"

"Just tell them, Angelica," sighed Susie.

"Okay, okay. His name's Alexander Greengrass. He's a guy who works with me at that dumb bookstore in London. We've only been going out for like two months, nothing serious really."

"Oh really?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, so shut up, DeVille."

Phil responds by raising his hands in capitulation.

"Congrats, Ange!" Susie was more supportive. "I'm glad to hear that you met someone."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I have some cake or what?"

"Sure," Dil replied, nonchalently. "I'll cut you a slice."

"Wow," exclaimed Tommy. "Who would have thunk that Angelica would be dating again so soon?"

Chuckie only shrugged.

"I mean- it's only been five months since she broke up with what's-his-face," Tommy continued.

"If I recall correctly, the dude was the one who ended the relationship," Phil muttered across to his friend.

"Phil, keep it on the downlow-"

After Angelica got her questionably big slice of cake, Dil came over toward Tommy, Chuckie and Phil and slumped down in a chair.

"You beat, little bro?" Tommy asked.

"Meh. A little. Hey, T could I confide to you something?"

Chuckie and Phil took the hint and slipped off toward Lil and Kimi who were dancing to the music with Susie.

Tommy prepared himself for another "I miss my friends from school especially Luna" situation.

"Spill, bro."

"Alright. Just don't think I'm crazy or anything."

"Don't worry Dil. Whatever you have to talk to me about, I won't judge you."

Dil took a deep breath. "I think Angelica could be hanging out with a wizard."

Silence.

"What?" Tommy was confused. "What do you mean, Dil?"

"T, there are two girls who go to school with me that have that surname. _Pureblood, _in _Slytherin."_

"That's bad, right?"

"Yeah."

Tommy glanced nervously toward his cousin. "D-do you think she knows anything about that Alex guy? Like where he's from? What school he went to?"

"You got me."

"Maybe Greengrass could be a common name, and we're worrying for nothing."

"Really? How many Greengrasses do you know?"

"Maybe it's common in America or Australia."

"Possibly."

"Hey!" Susie called out to the friends from where her boombox was located. "Spice Girls or Oasis?"

"Oasis, _please!" _Phil cried. "I'm sick of those Spice Girls!"

Kimi glared daggers at him. "Oh really? I bet you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you think every song pro-female is rubbish!"

"It's mindless pop music! We wanna listen to some real music."

"'Real music'? Like rock and rap music is 'real music'?"

"We want Oasis!"

"Spice Girls!"

"Oasis!"

"Spice Girls!"

As Dil listened on to his friends arguing about Muggle bands that he himself wouldn't ordinarily listen to, he thought that after the birthday festivities were done for the day, he would have to get to work in finding his wizarding friends and looking into Angelica's new beau.

* * *

Tommy and Dil arrived back home after a fun day of arcade games, football, and basketball to another silent and awkward dinner with their parents.

"Kids, we should talk," Didi broke the silence.

_Oh boy._

"Just so you know, Mum, we had a _great _day today," Tommy said, in a dangerous tone. "So, you can save the Lipschitz lectures, okay?"

"That's quite enough, Tommy. Yes, I understand that today was an exceptionally great day, but we have to discuss about your brother's education."

"What?" Dil exclaimed.

"Well, Dil, since your school is being shut down, I think it would benefit you to take a placement test and to attend a real school with your brother."

"Are you insinuating that Hogwarts is not a real school?" Dil reacts, his voice rising.

"You see what you do, Mum, you see?" Tommy muttered under his breath.

"It's typical for you to be upset. You have been at that school for five years-"

"_That school _has a name, Mum!" Tommy shouted. "It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may have heard of it!"

"Tommy enough!" Stu cried. "Go to your room!"

Didi started weeping. "Dr. Lipschitz didn't prepare me for such heartbreak!"

"Oh, so it's back to _Lipschitz _again, Mother!" Tommy stood up now. "That's the problem! You think that a _Muggle _quack like Lipschitz could help Dil cope with being a wizard? NO. There is a war going on in the wizarding world, and the ultimate possiblity that the cronies of the most feared dark wizard of all time could come and snatch us from our house is so bloody high, because he's a _wizard with Muggle parents, _and all you have to offer is for Dil to attend _my school?"_

Dil would rather not remember what happened next. With Didi fainted on the kitchen floor and Stu trying to help his wife back off the floor, Tommy took off angrily for his room and locked the door. Dil, on the other hand, went to bed early without finishing his dinner.

* * *

Darlyne POV

_Bloody hell, I've never been this tired in my life! And I'm almost seventeen!_

Darlyne, her body aching from the long trip to Leeds, felt like toppling over right now. It had been more than twenty-four hours since she took off from that prison of a home, and finally she reached Leeds, home of Dil Pickles. It was also more than forty-eight hours since she slept last.

Exhausted, she plopped herself in the nearest bus stop in surburbia Leeds. Fighting back sleep, Darlyne was deep in thought for her next action. She knew that she _had _to find Dil's house and talk to him. It was imperative; her wretched so-called family might have already sent off a Death Eater-clad search party for her. She glanced toward Burton, whom she had just let out and petted him gently.

An older woman, clad in a coat, sat down next to her. Glancing at this weird scene playing out with this young girl, possibly a runaway with her old-timey trunk and pet owl, she decided to intervene.

"You lost, lassie?" the woman asked in a clear, Northern English accent.

"Well, sort of. I'm looking for my friend. He lives here."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. You may or may not know him. Dil Pickles?"

The woman chuckled lightly. "Ah, Dylan Pickles. I used to teach him in grammar school. Are you one of his little friends?"

Darlyne fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, you could say that. So you know where he lives?"

"I believe so, I used to visit there, when Didi had her book club. Pity, the club had to split up."

"Okay, so what's the address?" Darlyne was begining to lose patience.

"Erm- let's see, if I still have it in this address book here. Ah- there it is. Shall I write it down for you, love?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Darlyne's hands fidgeted as the woman managed to rip off a piece of paper and write down Dil's address for her.

"I wouldn't be out here this late now, lass. There are dangerous creepers that prowl along in the night."

_No shit Sherlock._

"Yeah, thanks, madam," Darlyne then took the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She then proceeded to head on through the surburbs, looking for Dil.

Groaning, she arrived at the Pickles' residence. Sighing heavily, she held on to her broom.

"I can not believe that I'm about to do this," she muttered, as she climbed on the broom and sped off toward the roof next to Dil's window.

Burton started rasping anxiously, upon knowing that his mistress was now high up on the roof.

"Shut up, Burton! You want the Muggles to hear?"

She then rapped on Dil's window, muttering, "Come on Pickles, answer me!"

Dil could hear the faint rapping on the window. Eyes snapped open, he was able to get an image of an anxious Darlyne Montague rapping on his window and calling his name.

"Merlin! Darlyne?" Dil jumped out of bed and opened the window to let his tired friend in.

"How're you doing, mate?" she greeted, in a tired yet irritated voice.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Einstein? I ran away."

"You ran away?"

"Yeah, now hush up will you? I can't have the Muggles see me here."

"Can't have the- Darlyne, do you realize how much trouble I'm in already? I'm dead, if my parents wake up to see you here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cuz I know _exactly _how much your parents love me."

"Darlyne-"

"Merlin-" she flopped down on Dil's bed. "You got anything to eat around here?"

Dil sighed, as he paced around his room. "Oh, man, they're going to really kill me now!"

"Keep your nightshirt on, eh?" Darlyne stood up, and walked out to the hall. Dil nervously followed behind, as she muttered a spell toward his parents' room.

"What'd you do?" he hissed.

"Relax, I just cast a Silencing Charm on your parents' room. They won't be able to hear us."

"Let's hope so!"

"Alright. Let's chat," Darlyne then led Dil downstairs to the living room.

"First off-" Dil started, once the two were sitting down in chairs. "What happened that made you run away?"

"I cracked, okay? I've had it up to the sky with _those people!" _Darlyne spat in response.

"Well," Dil shrugged. "I'd say you and Tommy have a lot to talk about."

"Eh? What do I have to do with your Muggle brother?"

Before Dil could answer her, they heard a voice callling his name.

"Dil?" A evidently tired Tommy, clad in blue robe came down the stairs to find out what was going on. "What are you do-?"

He stopped once he saw Darlyne. "Oh boy. We're screwed."

She calmly got up. "Well, Thomas. You saw me. Now you must die."

"Uh, that may not be necessary." Tommy was nervous at seeing Darlyne Montague in his house. A _Pureblood. _Even though she was Dil's friend or ally or whatever, he was still unsure to trust her.

"So-" Darlyne twirled her wand around. "I don't have to obliviate you?"

"Please- I'm not going to tell. I swear!"

"Alright, alright. Just stop being a wuss, okay?" Darlyne rolled her eyes. "Isn't it bad enough that I go to school with one?"

"Good point," Tommy nodded, remembering Dil's numerous run-ins with Draco Malfoy, the whiny guy version of Angelica, at school.

"Just let me get my things, okay?"

As soon as the brothers are left alone, Tommy dragged Dil back toward the stairs.

"Okay, first off, did you do some spell that makes it so Mum and Dad won't hear anything that's going on and second off, why is she here?"

"It's a _real _long story, T. I could tell it to you, but it'll take the entire night."

Darlyne returned in the house dragging her trunk and owl inside.

"Aw, geez!" Tommy groaned.

"Look, buddy. I've been awake for more than forty eight hours and on the road for twenty four. Don't patronize me."

"I'll log _that_ away."

He and Dil then listened on as Darlyne described her ordeal with running away from home and her trip up north to Leeds.

"So, now that I've found you, Pickles, we can now set off."

"Set off? What do you mean 'set off'?" Tommy cried.

"It means I'm taking Dil with me so we can find our friends and fight this bloody war."

"Oh, no you're not!" Dil was adament. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

"Don't you mean _I'm _in enough-"

"Stay out of this, Tommy!"

"Okay, okay."

"Are you bloody daft, Dil?" Darlyne raised her voice as well. "I didn't just walk for an entire day straight for you to _refuse _a request to find our friends and join in the fight for good!"

"Well, you've wasted an entire day, I guess," Dil shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "I can't just leave. Besides, I'm finished with the wizarding world."

"Says who? Your Mum?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to have to go back to a Muggle school at some point. Hogwarts is shut down for good."

"Is this the Dil Pickles I know or the cowardly ferret speaking?" Darlyne started pacing around the room. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to get this through your thick head. You are a Gryffindor, okay? Lose the cowardiness of the Malfoys and get that Gryffindor courage back, Pickles! Come on, what would Luna say if she saw you like this?"

Dil thought of Luna's smiling expression and her happy-go-lucky cheerful disposition. She never seemed to be the type to just give up…

"You're right, Darlyne. Y-you know what? You-Know-Who has already taken our rights to be safe and secure. I'm not going to let him destroy our school and the world we live in!"

"Hear! Hear! Now _that's _the Dil I know. Let's get the hell outta here."

"Right."

The two then rushed upstairs to Dil's room to pack up his belongings. Tommy ran after them.

"Dil, are you out of your hare-brained mind?" he hissed at his younger brother. "You can't leave-"

"Oh, yeah he can, big brother," Darlyne said. "See him packing?"

"This is none of your concern, Darlyne. He is my brother."

"Stay. Out. Of. It. Tommy!" Dil came closer to his brother. Darlyne, in turn whipped out her wand.

"Want me to obliviate your bro here, Dil?" she then asked.

"No, don't!" Dil held her back. "Just let me explain to him, alright?"

"You're _really _testing my patience here."

Dil then came closer to Tommy, who still seemed adament to keep his brother at home.

"Listen, Tommy. I _have _to go, okay? If I don't go now, who knows what will happen? We have to find Luna and Katia and we have to fight this war. You may not get it now, bro, but you will at some point."

"Okay, maybe I _don't _understand, but you're making a very big mistake here-"

Dil doesn't listen, as he completed his packing and then proceeded to drag his trunk downstairs. Darlyne followed behind with Tommy who was still imploring to his brother.

It was still dark outside, once the three finally carried out both Dil's and Darlyne's trunks.

"So," Tommy managed to catch up to Dil. "So, you're really going to leave?"

"Yeah. I am."

"You're making a big mistake, you know that?"

"So what if I am? It's just something I gotta do, all right? And there is nothing you will say or do that will stop me."

"I can try," Tommy said. "I can't let you leave."

Darlyne then dragged Dil aside.

"Look Pickles. You better obliviate big brother here or I will get very angry. As far as I'm concerned, he's the one obstacle in our way."

"Darlyne-"

"Do it! Just do it, okay?"

Dil sighed, heavily, and walked back toward his brother. "Come on, Tommy. Let's go up to your room and talk, okay?"

"You're going to realize that this is a stupid idea and go on back to bed?"

Dil cast a sideways look at Darlyne. "Perhaps."

"All right. Let's get your stuff upstairs-"

"No, no. Darlyne's got it. Right?"

"Right." Darlyne nodded, aware of Dil's plan.

The brothers then walked upstairs toward Tommy's room. Dil drew out his wand as Tommy walked in his room saying that he was right in not leaving home.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy, but I got things to do and people to help."

He pointed his wand at the back of Tommy's head, and tearfully muttered, "_Obliviate."_

After undoing the Silencing Charm around his parents' room, Dil then slipped out of the house and met up with Darlyne."

"Let's get going, Dilly boy."

Dil cast a last glance at the Pickles' residence. "Yeah. Let's."


End file.
